Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's hundredth movie spoof of Fun and Fancy Free. Cast *Mario as Jiminy Cricket *Sabrina (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) (in her blue swimsuit with blue swimcap on) as Cleo *Shere Khan as The Big Cat *Mowgli as Bongo *Shanti as Lulubelle *Percival McLeach as The Big Bear *Banzai, Ed, Horace, Jasper, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Zak, Zebedee, and Smelter as The Other Bears *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Edgar Bergen *Pearl (from TUGS) as Luana Patten *Old Rusty as Charlie as McCarthy *Billy Shoepeck as Mortimer Senrd *Abigial the Cow as The Cow *Pink Panther as Mickey Mouse (Both names begin with 'M') *Percy the Small Engine as Donald Duck (Both vain) *John Darling as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Princess Alice as The Harp (Both beautiful) *Digby, Cat and Dog, Baddeck, Shelburne, Kingston, Philip, Filmore, Fundy, and Inverness as the Crows *Funky Kong as The Scarecrow *King K. Rool as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Burke, Blair, Zip, and Zug as The Dragonflies *Bluenose as Fish *The Duchess as Dinah Shore Scenes *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 1 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 2 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 3 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 4 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 5 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 6 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 7 *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) Part 8 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham Category:Fun and Fancy Free Movie Spoof Category:Fun and Fancy Free Movie Spoofs